


A Tragedy

by SmellsLikeMettaton



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dontknowwhatthisis, IMSORRY, Icertainlydonthaveany, Whatevenissanity, Wrotethisonapromptatwritersclub, goodluck, oliveriscrazyinthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellsLikeMettaton/pseuds/SmellsLikeMettaton
Summary: Prompt: Write a scene about a tragedy, but don't tell what it is.





	

**Write a scene about a tragedy, but don't tell what it is.**

 

**The television screen on the wall blared with the news of the latest crime committed in London.**

     Oliver watched sparingly at this as he iced a batch of cupcakes, fresh out of the oven. They were red velvet, a favourite of his customers, and his own personal favourite. He simply adored the bloody shade of crimson the batter took and the delectable flavourings of muted chocolate that laced the treat, all topped with an all too boring cream cheese frosting. He set this one down and picked up the next, looking up at the screen for a moment.

**The news reports overflowed with eyewitness reports– all of which were in fact false– and grieving families.**

     He chuckled softly to himself, placing his cupcakes delicately on their display tray. He moved from the kitchen to place them among the other baked good in the display case, all ready to be sold. It was quite a shame they wouldn't be the case tonight. On the contrary, he would be out gathering new ingredients for his next batch tonight. His supply was running out, after all. He walked up to the front, turning the sign on his door from "OPEN" to "CLOSED". He turned his attention back to the television.

**Images flashed on the screen. Julia Lovell. Dalton Caesar. Emilie Turner.**

     He sauntered back to the counter and started to hum a rather jovial– maybe a little too jovial– rendition of Pop Goes the Weasel, grabbing the remote. Continuing on his journey, he stopped at the kitchen door to the kitchen. Opening it, he flicked the television off, sauntering on in, and shut the door behind him. A shrill scream followed, then all there was pure…

 

**SILENCE.**

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: really long Author's note
> 
> Hey! it's SLM. Now that I'm on Christmas holiday, I'll be posting the stuff that I've been working on, such as more Undertale fics that may or may not kill your emotions, a Corpse Bride fic that probably will kill your emotions, and whatever else. Until then, have this fic of Oliver being our favourite little psychopath! (Personally, I can't wait to see what you guys think of what happened.) Until next time!


End file.
